1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for further performing a predetermined processing of an image signal which has been dither-processed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, in such a kind of apparatus, the image information read by an image input apparatus is converted into an electrical signal (dither image signal) and stored in an image information storage device. This electrical signal is outputted as a visible image by a desired image output apparatus (printer, display device, or the like) remote from the local communication. However, with respect to the density of the image output apparatus, various reference densities is set in the respective kinds of apparatus, so that an image is outputted with the density which is proper to the particular output apparatus being used, and a clear image cannot be obtained. In addition, there is the drawback that the density of the image which is outputted from the image output apparatus varies in dependence on the state of, for example, an optical disc device used for storing dither image information or due to external influences such as from the local communication, or the like. As mentioned above, conventionally, there is the drawback that it is impossible to control the density of the dither image information stored in the image information storage device before the image is output by such as printing, display, or the like.